The Minor Role
Generation of the Mighty Chapter 1: The Minor Role 'Kamio's POV' Kamio sat perched on a ledge between the plains of sanity and insanity. It was the only place she felt like herself. She loved to see the face of her victims when they are on the brink of insanity. It fills her with the kind of feeling one might feel when recieving a puppy. Kamio hated dogs. She was neither Hecate or that darned huntress, Artemis. Kamio much preferred Baboons or Dolphins, animals who tortured and killed for fun. Kamio would torture, yes, but would never sink so low as to just do senseless killings. Death, to Kamio, is a destination but the real fun is in the journey to that destination. Kamio was the cat who played with the mouse before eating it. Kamio sat on the ledge staring into the void of screaming pain. She sat beside the only gods who dared to be near her. The Goddess of Insanity herself, Mania, who Kamio loved for her sheer brutality towards others. The Keres, the winged reapers of death and Moros, the God of Doom. He only showed his ugly face to respawning Titans. The places that one might find... horrific are the only places the gods of Immoral acts and doings would find themselves on a mid-summers eve whilst gods such as Persephone and Harmonia play with animals and help flowers blossom. For who she was, Kamio was not envious at all. Mania and Kamio sat side by side, looking through the thick mist of the unknown and into the land of the known. They looked upon the faces of people who were one speedbump away from falling off the wagon of sanity and into the pool of Insanity. It was Mania who would lure the victim through the mist that some might describe as a snap of the mind. Mania spotted a man in his mid-thirties. Mania read out the symptoms. "Wife has left him. His mother has just died from a stroke. And his daughter has estranged herself. Perfect candidate" She pointed at the man. A purple mist emerged from her finger tip. Kamio watched as it crept it's way down to the mind of the depressed man. As the mist made it's way through the ear of the man, the plain of mental health made a popping echo. Mania closed her eyes as the rebounding sound entered her ears. "The sound of the mind snapping is sweeter than Nectar" Kamio watched as the Astrally projected form of the man made it's way through the mist and joined them on the ledge. Through the mist, the man was back in his apartment and looking for the most convenient form of death. As the real man contemplated his life and searched for supplies in preparation for his journey towards ruination, Kamio crawled closer to her prey. She ran her hands over his back, raking it as she did. She found a pressure point in his lower back and pressed, making the man howl out in pain. She ran her hand down his inner thigh, whispering seductive chants in his ear. As she did so, she dug her talons into his thigh, severing multiple tendons. She waved her hand and the man's feet were levitated, She unsheathed a whip. At the end of the whip were miniscule shards of glass. She began lashing the feet of the man to the point where his cries became feint due to the need for oxygen, At this stage, Kamio took advantage, She let the man flat on his back as he hyperventilated. She crawled up his body. She came face to face with him and once he saw her face, his eyes went white with horror. "I though that was Phrice's job" His eyes shifted back to normal and Kamio began to play with his breathing patterns till he was literally blue in the face.. Just as Kamio was set to extract some teeth, the man was jerked back to his own world. Kamio looked over the ridge, and in the real world were two familiar faces of Elpis, the Goddess of Hope and Aceso, the goddess of the Healing process, healing the man to the point where it looked like an attemped taking of his life. Kamio sat back as this was how all her voyages towards nullification of life went. She looked at Mania and both of them started laughing as Moros stared into the darkness in solitude and grace. Alastor's POV Alastor waded his way through the grounds of Olympus, pushing his way past the normal congregation of gods that gathered for their roles to be called upon. Alastor actually felt bad for these gods, including himself. Most of them could stay here for days on end. He looked at the gods. Hedone, the God of Pleasure and Gelos, the God of Laughter were standing talking until both of them got called upon for their duties. He spotted Amechania, the Goddess of Helplessness and Aedos, the Goddess of Modesty just casually strolling with goblets of nectar. Then Alastor spotted the one he loved. The daughter of Eris, Goddess of Strife, Anaideia, the Goddess of Ruthlessness and Unforgiving. Alastor loved her because she was so unbearingly ruthless. The only problem in courting her was,,, Hybris. The Goddess of Violence. She was very protective of Anaideia. Before Alastor tried to talk to Anaideia and he ended up in the Caspian Sea thanks to Hybris. But this time, Alastor had a plan. Alastor opened his satchel. He poked around and pulled out red velvet case. Inside were little capsules of gas. He walked around and came to Momos, the God of Blame and Mockery and dropped the capsule, whispering in the ear of Momos. Then he walked over to the Neikea, his partners in crime but the sisters of Hybris and dropped the capsules, telling them something, subliminally. Thats when all hell broke loose. Momos walked over to Hybris and got in her face "You told mother that I was the one who stole her chariot and caused her eviction as patron of Abdera?!" He said. Hybris' face went red. She couldn't back up an excuse so she just stared down Momos. The Neikea came over and surrounded Hybris, in unison they said "You ordered our capture. You're the one who told Hades to send the Fates and The Arae after us!" They said and soon, Hybris was being yelled at. Alastor kept his eyes on Anaideia as she watched her accomplice be beaten down by her siblings. Alastor walked over. "Family problems, eh?" He said with a slight smirk. "You did this, I know you did" She said and looked at him. "What can I say, It's my gift. Blood feuds get me going..." he said and looked at Anaideia. "You're ruthless, Alastor" "You flatter me!" He said as Anaideia was surely falling for him. She invited him to accompany her as she went to wall street to make some of their bankers more unforgiving and ruthless. He was truely flattered and accepted. Angelia's POV Angelia backed herself into the corner. She held a peithos in her hand that held messages from gods to other gods and from monsters to gods, and so on and so forth. The thing about the Gods of Olympus is that they are are no different from mortals in terms of behaviour. Humans get themselves into groups or gangs, as do Gods. Poseidon surrounded himself with righteous, obnoxious water deities like Delphin, the God of Dolphins, Palaemon, the God of Sharks, Anapos, a minor water god and Cebren, a river god who witnessed the battle of Troy. Zeus had his cliche consisting of Chrysus, the God of Gold, Epiphron, the God of Prudence and Sagacity, Eupheme, the Goddess of Praise and the Aneomi, the Wind Gods. Even Hera had a group, her daughter Eileithyia, the Goddess of Childbirth, Ctesius, the God of the Home and Eusebia, the Goddess of Loyalty. Angelia was still cowering in a corner. In her peithos was a message from Demeter to Persephone and then forwarded on to Triptolemus. One of the rogue groups had her cornered between earth and the underworld. This group consisted of Deimos, the son of Ares and god of Terror, Ania, Goddess of Grief and Sorrow, Phrice, Goddess of Horror and Achos, God of Pain. They were there to simply bully Angelia. Make her aura flicker to a dim glow and then leave her to be attacked by the nasty creatures of the underworld. Angelia tried to fight back but fighting wasn't her nature. But as she struggled to fight back, Achos would send a shooting pain through her body. Angelia screamed in pain as Ania and Deimos put their powers together to create a scenario in which her father, Hermes, wiped her powers from her and sent her to Tartarus. Phrice made it ten times worse. Angelia could feel her powers failing in her system as she tried to fade out. Her wings became helpless. And she said a silent prayer "Pheme... Goddess of Report... help me" she said, as Pheme heard all. In a matter of seconds, it was Phrice and Ania who were screaming. -WIP Category:Ersason219 Category:Minor Gods Category:Original Idea